


Quiet

by Jeimiichan719



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeimiichan719/pseuds/Jeimiichan719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in the same timeline as the Timeskip story and it's both Tama/Yamazaki and Hijikata/Okita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> A Yamazaki x Tama fic that uses the song Quiet by Lights. I have GinKagu and HijiOki but there is slight mature theme. It's not right out sex but it's still not something anyone younger than a teen should look at. Enjoy!

(Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama obviously or Quiet. Lights owns the song and Sorachi Hideaki owns Gintama.)  
Quiet

*I'm not yours and you're not mine  
But we can sit and pass the time  
No fighting wars, no ringing chimes  
We're just feeling fine*

Yamazaki was behind a pole, watching Tama again. She was cleaning outside the snack bar as usual but she didn't notice him there. He just got lost staring at her but he knew that he wasn't with her. He just was happy being around her.  
He sighed and left to head back to headquarters. Once he got there, Okita greeted him.  
"Oh, hello Okita-taichou. Um,what are you doing here?" he asked timidly.  
He blinked before replying, "Oh, just screwing around with Hijikata-san! Were you at the Yorozuya again?"  
Yamazaki became flustered and lied, "No, just looking for fukuchou. I have a report from earlier to give him."  
"I'll take you over there, he's doing paperwork," Okita suggested.  
"No! I mean, I'd rather not trouble you!" the spy stumbled out.  
Okita shrugged and said, "Okay, whatever. I'm going to the public bathhouse then."  
As he left, Yamazaki went to see Hijikata.  
"Yeah?" the mayo addict asked brusquely.  
He gulped before saying, "Fukuchou, it's me. I have a report for you."  
"Oh, Yamazaki. Come on in," Hijikata replied.  
Yamazaki came in and handed the report as he sat down. The fukuchou looked it over and sighed.  
"Okay, that's okay now. We're going for hanami tomorrow so be ready in the morning," he commanded.  
"Yes sir," Yamazaki reponded.  
"Oh yeah, before you leave...where's Sougo?" he asked.  
Yamazaki blinked before replying, "He said something about the public bathhouse."  
"Damn him! I'll be back!" the mayo addict shouted before leaving himself.  
Yamazaki sighed before heading to bed.  
In the morning, before leaving, Okita-taichou and Fukuchou seemed odd. Most of them waved it off so they headed off. Since Kondou-san married Nee-san, the Yorozuya gang celebrated hanami with them. Once China-girl came back after four years of being gone, things felt back to normal for the most part.  
"Hey, they're here, Ane-ue!" Shinpachi shouted.  
Things got under way and for a while, Yamazaki just talked with Shinpachi.  
"Still making glances at Tama?" the megane otaku noticed.  
The spy blushed and said, "Same to you with that idol. Why don't you do something?"  
Shinpachi sighed and replied, "I could say the same about you."  
As he watched Tama, he wondered what he should do.

* This is where we're supposed to be  
Sitting by a broken tree  
No tragedy, no poetry  
Just staring at the sky

I could wait a thousand hours  
Stay the same in sun and showers  
Pick apart a hundred flowers  
Just to be quiet

Tell me when you feel ready  
I'm the one, there's not too many  
Hold my hand to keep me steady  
Just to be quiet with you, with you*

As Yamazaki was busy watching Tama, Gin was drinking with HIjikata.  
"So truth: do you have a thing for Okita?" Gin asked to tease him.  
"Truth: do you like China-girl?" he quipped right back.  
Kagura and Okita heard them just rolled their eyes.  
"He's been like this since he caught me masturbating at the public bathhouse. Baka," Okita shrugged as he took a drink.  
"Why was that a big deal unless..." Kagura suggested.  
"He heard me say his name? Yep but I'll let him do something about it," the sadist replied as he grinned.  
Both the sadists decided to fight while Tama decided to go see what Yamazaki was doing.  
"Hello Yamazaki-san. How are you?" she asked politely.  
Shocked that she was right there, he jumped a little.  
"Sorry, I'm okay. I was just a little surprised ia all," the spy apologized.  
She sat down next to him and they sat quietly for a few minutes.

*I like it here beside you, dear  
You're even more than you appear  
And in the clouds my head is clear  
Every time you say hello

Here's my heart and here's my mouth  
And I can't help if things come out  
'Cause there are words I want to shout  
But maybe I'll stay low

I could wait a thousand hours  
Stay the same in sun and showers  
Pick apart a hundred flowers  
Just to be quiet

Tell me when you feel ready  
I'm the one, there's not too many  
Hold my hand to keep me steady  
Just to be quiet*

As they sat there, Tama took his hand and squeezed it. Yamazaki just looked at her, surprised. While Gin and Kagura were messing around and Okita grabbed Hijikata for a kiss; Kondou stripped and Otae hit him, for Tama abd Yamazaki it was quiet. He squeezed her hand back and they watched the flowers fall in the darkening sky.

*I could wait a thousand hours  
Stay the same in sun and showers  
Pick apart a hundred flowers  
Just to be quiet

Tell me when you feel ready  
I'm the one, there's not too many  
Hold my hand to keep me steady  
Just to be quiet with you, with you  
With you, with you, with you

I'm not yours and you're not mine  
But we can sit and pass the time  
I'm not yours and you're not mine  
But we can sit and pass the time*

"Arigato, author-san! It's nice to be appreciated once in a while," Yamazaki told me.  
"No worried, I'll try to give you more love in fanfics, ok?" I reassured him.  
"Arigato gozaimasu, author-sama. This was a very nice story," Tama said.  
"Like I said, I like you guys so it was the least I can do! By now!" I said before leaving.

Fin.


End file.
